<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unidentified Phallic Object by VexTimes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463596">Unidentified Phallic Object</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes'>VexTimes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind the walls of Area 77 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Area 77, For Science!, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Smut, Tentacle Dick, only their mc personas, we don’t ship real people, weird alien biology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexTimes/pseuds/VexTimes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar has accidentally come into contact with a strange alien substance, and Doc locks him up in Area 77 for his and the server’s safety. Still, they both can’t deny that what it does to Scar’s body is rather... fascinating, and requires further analysis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scar/Doc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Behind the walls of Area 77 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unidentified Phallic Object</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something a little bit... different. I hope you enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Doc, you gotta let me out,” Scar whines, pressing his hands to the glass. “I feel... I feel really weird.” </p><p>“I’m sure you do, Scar. That was a lot of liquid you ‘accidentally’ ingested.”</p><p>Scar rolls his eyes. “It <em> was </em> an accident! Please, I just need to use the toilet, I think.”</p><p>“You <em> think?” </em> Doc raises his eyebrow, scribbling something down onto a notepad with a pen. Scar huffs. Doc is treating him like a test subject. Like an <em> animal. </em>But he’s fine! Nothing’s wrong! Did Doc really have to lock him up like some kind of wild beast? Observe his every move for the past few hours? Jeez. Scar should be out there, helping Doc with his other tests, expanding the facility. Not treated like this with so little respect! He’s fine!</p><p>Well, he’s fine, but... he does feel weird. Scar’s insides rumble, feeling as if they’re rearranging themselves on their own. He bends over, clutching his stomach. No, not his stomach. Lower. It feels as if it’s... as if something is shifting, <em> changing. </em> </p><p>“Doc, help...” He breathes out in between the pangs of pain. “Something’s wrong, <em> please.” </em> Doc doesn’t react, however. He just stares at Scar whilst he is writhing in pain, safe on the other side of the glass.</p><p>Luckily the pain subsides rather quickly, and Scar <em> knows </em> that something has changed. It’s... it feels big, and it’s- it’s <em> moving. </em>He can feel it, but he doesn’t dare to look. This is insane. This is absolutely ridiculous. Sure, he’s working with aliens but, this should be impossible!</p><p>Keeping his gaze locked at one of the dull blank walls, Scar snakes one of his hands down his boxers. But he retracts his hand immediately when it comes into contact with something <em> smooth </em> and <em> slimy. </em>Oh god. This is bad. This is really bad.</p><p>“Doc, you have to help me. This is- I can’t...” Scar is lost for words. “You know more about this than I do, please, you have to reverse it, whatever it is. <em> Please.” </em></p><p>Doc sighs but finally gives in and punches a code into a panel on the wall, and the doors open with a loud <em> hiss. </em>Doc strides in, walking straight towards Scar, looking just about ready to rip his jeans straight off.</p><p>Scar stops him before he can do anything, and Doc looks at him questioningly.</p><p>“Please don’t laugh.” He says, voice barely a whisper.</p><p>Doc rolls his eyes. “I won’t.” He says matter-of-factly and unceremoniously drops his notepad to the ground. He undoes Scar’s belt and pulls his pants down, taking Scar’s boxers with it. Scar squeezes his eyes shut. “Listen Scar, there’s nothing to worry ab-” Doc gasps.</p><p>He indeed doesn’t laugh, but Scar is not sure if the sudden complete silence is any better. He’s staring. Scar knows Doc is staring at his dick, or whatever has become of it. If even Doc doesn’t know what to say then it must be real bad, oh god...</p><p>He risks it and opens his eyes, slowly trailing his gaze down, and-</p><p>Oh yeah. Yes, of <em> course. </em>He sees now why Doc is lost for words.</p><p>The thing that he sees most certainly isn’t human.</p><p>It’s <em>blue,</em> for one. Light blue with darker horizontal ridges all across. It’s shorter than he was before, but definitely thicker. Only vaguely phallic in shape. In fact, it tapers off into a thin point where little frill-like bits sit. Slimy, ridged, <em> alive. </em> Moving around slightly with seemingly a mind of its own. The whole thing reminds Scar of a tentacle. A strange, <em> alien, </em>tentacle.</p><p>It has replaced his dick entirely. Right where his dick is supposed to be, this thick tentacle now sits. Scar’s normal, <em> human </em>skin blending into a rubbery, slimy texture right where it, he, meets the appendage.</p><p>Scar looks up again, not daring to look at <em> it </em>any longer. He looks at Doc, who seems just as lost for words as he himself is.</p><p>No, true to word Doc didn’t laugh. In fact, his pupil seems- it seems blown. Is he blushing? He looks... he looks <em> fascinated. </em></p><p>Doc crouches down in front of him and before Scar can say anything Doc pokes it, <em> him, </em> with the back of his pen. Scar yelps and stumbles back. Doc looks mesmerized at his reaction, picking the clipboard back up to scribble something down.</p><p>“Doc, what the hell?!” Scar says. Doc merely nods at him. </p><p>“Look,” he says, pointing at his crotch, and Scar follows his gaze.</p><p>The tentacle seems to extend, as if it’s coming to life. It stretches, becoming thinner in shape, and the frills at the tip begin to writhe around. The entire thing curls around itself and comes into contact with Scar’s stomach, twisting as if- as if it’s <em> searching </em> for something. It leaves his shirt wet with slime or mucus or <em> something </em> and frankly, Scar doesn’t want to think about it. He can feel its warmth through his shirt, but he... he can also feel the texture of his shirt through the tentacle. It’s a part of him. It’s a part of him and it has a mind of its own and <em> oh god, he isn’t getting out of this cell anytime soon, is he? </em></p><p>Scar is shaken from his thoughts by the tentacle rubbing itself at his shirt, creating a friction which, <em> wow, </em>takes him by surprise. Jeez, that thing is sensitive. Doc writes down more on his clipboard, but he can’t seem to pry his eyes away from Scar’s new... appendage. </p><p>He's about to ask him what’s up when Doc speaks up.</p><p>“Can I... can I try something?” He asks.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I want to... collect more data. It’s crucial to understand what happened to you. Would you be okay with that?”</p><p>Scar nods, and Doc shuffles closer, his face almost pressed into his groin. He moves closer, eyes trained on the writhing tentacle attached to Scar. He sniffs it, breathes it in, lets the scent bounce around in his mind for a moment, before reaching for his clipboard again.</p><p>“It smells... sweet.” He says, and the tentacle seems to react to his warm breath, twisting back and curling up at Doc’s face. Doc gasps and sniffs again. </p><p>“This is curious, indeed. We’ll have to monitor you further, and-”</p><p>Scar stops him. “Doc, please stop with the sciency talk and just tell me what you think.”</p><p>Doc finally pries his eyes away, looking up at Scar, eyebrows raised. “You want to know what I think?”</p><p>Scar furrows his brows, and nods. </p><p>Doc then gets up and looks straight into Scar’s eyes. Scar would feel threatened, but he’s the one standing half-naked in the middle of a room with a wall made of glass. He lost all ability to care.</p><p>“I think it’s gorgeous.”</p><p>Scar nearly chokes on a breath. <em> Gorgeous?! </em></p><p>Then he realizes. The looks Doc gave him. Oh, he’ll bet a stack of diamonds that Doc didn’t even write a single useful bit of information on that clipboard of his. </p><p>Scar looks back at Doc, into his eyes. His pupil is blown, and Scar swears he can see the green man blush a bit.</p><p>“Don’t tell me- you’re <em> into </em>it?” Scar asks with newfound confidence, mouth curling up into a smirk.</p><p>To be fair, Scar would be lying if he said the way his tentacle worms around, rubs itself against anything it can find doesn’t turn him on either. He wants to jerk off, to explore this new appendage of his to the fullest. But damn, the sight of Doc right now is too good not to tease.</p><p>“I just...”  Doc swallows audibly. “I just think it’s. Interesting.” </p><p>“Interesting, huh?” Scar thinks, wills the tentacle to move. It works, slightly. He can feel it peel itself off his own shirt, extending out towards Doc, eagerly.</p><p>Doc’s pupil grows impossibly wide, his breathing a little quicker than before.</p><p>“Get down.” Scar says, surprising himself with his confidence.</p><p>Doc complies, sinking down onto his knees again. Scar brings his hands down to Doc’s head, brushing his hair softly.</p><p>“I want to find out more. For Area 77.” Doc hums, and looks up at Scar with a strangely submissive look.</p><p>“Can I?” He asks.</p><p>Scar nods.</p><p>Doc sighs, his breath hot against Scar’s tentacle. It reacts to his breath again, reaching out, and finally finding Doc’s face.</p><p>Scar shivers at the sudden contact. God, he can- he can <em> feel </em> him. He can feel him so clearly. Every move it makes, the agile tentacle twisting around, it feels so <em> good. </em>The tentacle moves around more energetically, as if it can tell what’s coming next. Scar is eager too, eager to find out how it feels.</p><p>Doc groans softly as the tentacle comes into contact with his face, spreading slick all over his cheeks. It moves around, frilly extensions on the tip seemingly searching around. Doc whimpers when they find his lips. He opens his mouth, and the tentacle slips inside, all of its own, urging Scar to move closer.</p><p>Scar gasps when it does, the sudden warmth enveloping it, enveloping <em> him </em> absolutely taking his breath away. His tentacle squirms around, extending deeper, deeper. He doesn’t exactly grow hard but <em> damn, </em>he’s hot. Is it hot in here? </p><p>Doc’s moan is stifled, but the vibrations almost make Scar drop to the floor. He holds onto Doc’s hair, pulling as he feels Doc start to move his tongue around, exploring his new dick. All the folds, all the ridges, running over and through them. It’s an entirely new sensation. Scar isn’t fully in control of his tentacle, but he can feel <em> everything. </em></p><p>He can feel the bumps on Doc’s tongue. He can feel his cheeks contracting and expanding. Scar can feel his tip brush the back of his throat. He unconsciously pushes himself further, deeper. Exploring Doc’s mouth with his tentacle just as much as Doc is exploring him. Rather, letting his tentacle explore Doc <em> for </em> him.</p><p>All too soon Scar feels close. His tentacle rubbing itself on the rough palate of Doc’s creeper mouth, chasing Scar’s pleasure. He jerks and shoots his load, coming deep into Doc’s throat. He sucks and licks him like a kitten, swallowing as much of it down as he can. There’s so <em> much. </em></p><p>Doc reluctantly releases Scar from his mouth, massaging his own jaw after all the action. Scar shivers at the sudden temperature change, watching as his tentacle shrinks down, becoming thicker and shorter, like he first saw it. Doc moves in and licks a stripe up its underside, making Scar shiver again, this time from arousal.</p><p>“I’m going to need to collect some more data.” Doc says, standing up. He meets Scar’s gaze, thick purple liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Scar rolls his eyes at him. “Haven’t you collected enough?”</p><p>“I suppose," Doc hums and leans in. "But aren’t you curious about my findings?”</p><p>“What’d you find out, then?” Scar asks.</p><p>Doc pauses for a moment, licks his lips, and smiles.</p><p>“It’s an aphrodisiac.”</p><p>Scar’s eyes widen. He- it... He’s producing an <em> aphrodisiac? </em></p><p>“H- how are you so sure?”</p><p>“Why don’t I share my results with you?” Doc says and he promptly pulls Scar into a rough kiss. He takes Scar by surprise and the two of them back up into the far wall of the cell. Doc runs his rough tongue over his, and Scar can taste it. It’s sweet, and also a little acidic? Like wild berries, but perhaps a bit muted.</p><p>Scar’s only had a little, but he can tell its effect on his growing heat again. It definitely has some aphrodisiac-like quality, which explains why Doc has started grinding up into the kiss. His dick still clothed, but definitely hard. Yeah, that’s an aphrodisiac alright.</p><p>Doc pulls away, the both of them breathing heavily.</p><p>“Right?” Doc says, panting.</p><p>“It’s... yeah. Yeah. I see.”</p><p>As if Doc needed it. He was into it from the moment he saw what had happened to Scar. Kinky bastard. He’s still grinding up at Scar, pushing him further into the wall.</p><p>But whether it’s the aphrodisiac or Doc’s eager actions, Scar's tentacle is reacting to it. Rubbing back down at Doc without him even thinking about it. Doc kisses him again, hands on either side of his head against the wall for support. Scar locks his arms behind Doc’s neck, beginning to grind up at him as well. </p><p>Still, the texture of those jeans is too rough, it’s too much.</p><p>“Get rid of your pants.” Scar says, breaking away from his mouth for a second. He holds Doc still. Doc whines at the loss of friction, but he’s not fighting back at all. Scar has never seen him so... passive.</p><p>Scar eyes him down. He eyes the tent in his jeans. He wonders how his dick would feel against his.</p><p>“Come on, undress.” He says. Doc obeys, wordlessly dropping his jeans and letting his erection spring free. He gasps.</p><p>He gasps even louder when Scar pulls him back in, kissing him rougher than before, grinding up against him with purpose.</p><p>When his tentacle makes contact with Doc’s soft, warm skin, it almost attaches itself to his cock. It wraps around him, its slime acting as lube as Scar rolls his hips, rubbing the two of them together.</p><p>The ridges rub against him nicely. Scar is warm and slick and his tentacle definitely seems to have a mind of its own. Bending backwards with ease, expanding as it curls around Doc, stretching thinner. Doc hungrily bites down on Scar’s lips, and Scar can still taste the aphrodisiac on his lips.</p><p>Doc is almost completely still in his arms, swept off his feet by all the action Scar’s tentacle gives him. Scar knows. He doesn’t have to look, he can <em> feel </em>it. Feel it wrap around him, rubbing its ridges against him. Extending and contracting with ease, working in perfect rhythm with Scar’s movement. It’s like a second tongue. One he can’t quite control 100%, but maybe that adds to the thrill of it all.</p><p>Scar stops his grinding for a moment, earning him an unexpected, but welcome whine. His tentacle is still curled around Doc, the frills tickling him and making their way to Doc’s tip, where pre is starting to leak out.</p><p>“How’s it feel?” Scar teases him.</p><p>“Please,” Doc pants. “Move, please. I need it. I need the data.”</p><p>Scar chuckles at this.</p><p>“You need the <em> data? </em> I’m the one with the sentient alien dick. I’m the victim of accidental alien substance ingestion.”</p><p>“Well, then you tell me. What’s it feel like?”</p><p>“It feels,” Scar pauses, feeling his tentacle squirm and rub itself against Doc. Doc groans, and Scar stifles a moan. <em>“God, </em>it feels really good.”</p><p>“Is this what you want, Doc?” Scar grinds up once to emphasize his words. “Is this what you’ve fantasized about all this time? Is this why you wanted my help to create Area 77?”</p><p>“Yes... Yes, I love this. I love your cock. Feels so,” Doc moans. “So good...”</p><p>Pleased, Scar goes back to his grinding, chasing his own pleasure. His tentacle takes it a step further when it finds Doc’s tip, and attaches itself to him. Doc gasps breathlessly and hisses in Scar’s ear. </p><p>The frills of his tip pulsate, tickling and sucking at Doc’s sensitive cock. He can barely keep himself standing, and leans onto the wall for support. He’s close. They’re both so close, Scar can tell.</p><p>Scar’s tentacle squeezes itself around Doc, and Doc shivers and comes onto both of their chests with a long grunt. Scar feels a rush of, of <em> energy </em> surge through him as he tastes Doc’s come through his tentacle. He’s still wrapped around his beautifully red, sensitive cock. Scar’s tentacle seems to almost be absorbing Doc’s come, which, <em> damn, </em> looks hot.</p><p>Doc looks down, panting against Scar’s chest. His face flushes red as he watches what’s happening. Scar can feel it. Practically eating up Doc’s come, his tentacle growling larger, thicker. Expanding.</p><p>Once Doc is sucked clean, dry, the tentacle releases him, going back to writhing and curling around against Scar's shirt. He feels so close, fuck. He’d hoped that that would do it for him, but here he is. Thick, dripping with slick slime, just about ready to burst.</p><p>Doc must have noticed Scar’s state, as he guides him back to the small bed in the corner of the cell. He sits Scar down and undresses him fully, starting with his shirt, then his shoes, jeans, and boxers which have until then been hanging at his feet. He tosses them to the side and goes back to kissing, pressing one of his hands against Scar’s alien cock.</p><p>“Fuck, it’s so... it’s so <em> wet.” </em>Doc gasps. “I want it inside of me. Is that okay?” </p><p>Scar pulls away, panting heavily, and nods. “Please, I need it.”</p><p>Doc doesn’t need to hear any more and flips the two of them around, laying back down onto the bed, pulling Scar into another hungry kiss whilst still rubbing his tentacle up and down with one hand. Scar braces himself against the mattress and grinds into Doc’s touch. He needs more. More friction. More warmth. He craves it, he <em> needs </em>it. He breaks away from Doc again to remove Doc’s jeans properly, and Doc lets him take the lead.</p><p>Scar’s tentacle must know what’s about to happen, as it writhes around more eager than before. It squirms and searches, and comes into contact with Scar’s own ass. He yelps at the sensation, the thick slime dripping from it, the frilled tip trying to worm its way inside of him.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe another time. Not right now. Doc is waiting for him. </em>
</p><p>Scar tries to move it but it’s not listening to him. He takes his hand and pries his cock away from his own ass, biting his lip as he feels the pressure around himself. He directs his tentacle to Doc’s entrance, who looks more than eager to be filled. All Scar can think is <em> thank god creepers don’t need preparation, </em>and the tentacle worms its way in, Scar only half pushing it.</p><p>It just keeps going and going, extending further into Doc’s warm body, his walls hugging him tightly and oh so nicely. Doc writhes underneath him, losing himself in the unusual feeling. Scar isn’t even moving himself, his tentacle does all the work and it feels so <em> good. </em> He can feel everything. Feel the ridges and frills brush against Doc’s walls. The friction it creates for itself, the way he technically isn't in control is making him see <em> stars. </em> Scar doesn’t know how long he’s going to last if he’s to fuck Doc properly. He feels Doc’s walls on all sides of his cock, his warmth enveloping, seeping into him like nothing he’s ever felt before.</p><p>Scar lets Doc get used to the strange tentacle inside of him. Moving around all on its own, extending and contracting, making Doc squirm even more underneath him. Doc gasps when the tip of his tentacle reaches his prostate, tickling and sucking at it all on its own, just like it did with his cock earlier.</p><p>“Be sure to tell me when you’re close, okay?” He says, panting.</p><p>Scar nods, and begins to move.</p><p>His tentacle provides some resistance, sucking itself tight to Doc’s insides, but the slick helps to create friction. Scar watches as Doc’s eye rolls back, gasping at every sensation. He grasps the white sheets of the bed, his dick already hard and red again. Scar moves his left hand to caress Doc’s cheek. He looks so beautiful. Completely different from how he pictured Doc would be like in bed. </p><p>But maybe that’s just the aphrodisiac, Scar isn’t sure. He’ll have to find out some other time when alien cocks and possibly mind-altering substances aren’t involved.</p><p>Scar thrusts in <em> hard </em>and Doc makes the most obscene moan, which dissolves into a soft hiss. He brings his hands up to Scar’s back, one warm and textured, and the other cold and hard, and he digs his nails into Scar’s skin. Scar begins to thrust harder, earning him more gasps from the green man underneath him.</p><p>“Doc- I, I’m gonna...” He groans.</p><p>“Are you close?”</p><p>Scar nods, speeding up his thrusts. His tentacle sucks and tickles and squirms, rubbing itself as best it can with all the slick inside of Doc.</p><p>And with a final deep thrust Scar comes, groaning and panting, riding his orgasm off as his sensitive tentacle keeps moving, stimulating him even further.</p><p>He digs his nails into Doc’s scalp, and with an unexpected moan he comes as well, shooting more come onto both of their chests.</p><p>Scar’s orgasm lasts twice as long as before, and he realizes that he’s essentially pumping Doc’s own come back into him. Once he’s done, he sighs, letting himself fall back down onto Doc’s chest, not caring about the mess.</p><p>Their breathing slowly returns to normal, and after a while, with a loud and obscene ‘pop’, Scar’s tentacle slides out. Doc shudders and rolls Scar off of him and gets up, almost having fallen asleep with Scar inside of him. He picks up the notepad off of the ground, pulling his pants back up as well. </p><p>Scar feels spent, barely even registering Doc getting up and out of the bed.</p><p>He turns his head. “Wait, where are you going?”</p><p>Doc looks back at him. “That... that was fun, but I have to get back to work.”</p><p>“Work?! I need to get back as well! You can’t leave me in here again!”</p><p>“Not until we know more. You just sit there and look pretty, that’s plenty of work for you.”</p><p>Scar grumbles but ultimately lets himself fall down onto the bed. He <em> is </em>tired after all that.</p><p>His mind slowly clears up again, and Scar can’t feel that same heat that he felt before. Plus, his tentacle seems to have calmed down as well. It writhes slowly in between his legs, not really looking for any stimulation, just. There.</p><p>Scar looks at it. Wow. That really is... that is <em> him, </em> huh? They’ll have to find a way to turn him back, once they figure out what it even is he got afflicted with. Then, Scar shoots up, worried.</p><p>“Wait- what if it spreads?”</p><p>Doc smiles, the corners of his mouth curling up as if he planned this all along. </p><p>“Well, we’ll just have to run a couple more tests if that’s the case, yeah?” He winks and exits the cell, leaving Scar tired and sweaty, sticky, on the bed in the corner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>